


Comme un flocon qui s'embrase

by Naelhinn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute stuff I guess?, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: L'hiver vient, et avec l'hiver le premier jour de neige, recouvrant les alentours du château d'un épais manteau blanc. Pour passer le temps, Ophélia et Soleil décident d'aller lire un livre ensemble pour profiter du calme et de la chaleur de la bibliothèque.





	Comme un flocon qui s'embrase

Il n'y avait, en cette fin d'après-midi, nul son, fût-ce un murmure ou des pas étouffés. Le silence était absolu et là où il régnait, la vie semblait s'assoupir et même les pierres se taisaient. C'était un silence pur et épais.

Une page fut tournée. Le bruissement du papier craquela l'absence de sons et de cette fissure, une myriade de bruits s'échappa, se précipitant pour occuper l'espace vide de la bibliothèque. La main froissa le papier en le déposant. La page, quand elle chut sur le lit de ses consœurs, le fit comme un flocon de neige qui se dépose sur un blanc tapis hivernal, en silence quand les autres bruits de la vie étouffent ces murmures inanimés, mais dans une détonation surprenante de douceur et de légèreté lorsqu'on y prête attention.

On respira, ou plutôt on osa respirer ; un souffle léger et suspendu se décrocha de lèvres pendues aux lignes d'encres qui parcouraient le papier, et avec lui déboula une foule de petits gestes et les sons qui les accompagnent.

Le silence, si absolu, si profond, si doux, mourut. Son agonie fut imperceptible, comme avait été son existence : la vie reprit ses droits et le château s'emplit à nouveau de murmures et bruits divers après cette seconde de néant.

Le silence, destitué et jeté à bas de son trône, disparut en laissant derrière lui ses échos.

Ophélia avait tourné la page machinalement ; elle ne se lasserait jamais du bruit que les livres faisaient quand la fine feuille de papier se posait sur celles déjà tournées auparavant. Elle étouffa un bâillement de son autre main et un frisson y répondit contre son épaule. Soleil rouvrit les yeux et grommela :

«... m'étais pas endormie »

Sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle lui disait, Ophélia revint à la page précédente et se rapprocha un peu de Soleil, lui offrant un meilleur accès à son épaule. Sa tête vint immédiatement s'y poser et elles reposèrent une main chacune sur le bas de la page.  
A peine Soleil avait-elle parcouru quelques lignes des yeux que déjà une torpeur s'emparait d'elle et que sa main glissait, bientôt suivie par sa tête, qu'Ophélia accompagna doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le livre sans heurt. Ophélia prit le parti de ne pas la réveiller immédiatement, et en profita pour jeter un regard par la fenêtre.

Dehors le soleil se couchait, s'enfonçant parmi les vallons boisés qui s'étendaient à l'ouest. Ses rayons, qui toute la journée avaient nacré le château et ses alentours, se mirent à rougeoyer et tout d'un coup les flocons de neige s'embrasèrent et redoublèrent d'intensité, comme si les nuages voulaient profiter de cette dernière occasion avant que la nuit ne tombe et que les ténèbres ne se fassent pour offrir le bouquet final de cette première journée de neige de l'hiver. Les cieux se parèrent d'or, de feu et des premiers cheveux de jais de la soirée alors que, dansant et tourbillonnant, des flammèches étincelantes glissaient vers le sol, tombaient comme suspendues dans le temps.  
Alors que déjà certaines vallées étaient plongées dans l'ombre glaciale de la nuit, un doux duvet de flammes brasillait sur les collines encore illuminées par le soleil crépusculaire.

La bibliothèque était silencieuse et ses murs imperméables au froid mordant de l'extérieur. La pièce, réaménagée quelques jours auparavant en prévision de l'hiver, était agréablement chaude et plus confortable qu'en été, si bien qu'une torpeur magique semblait contaminer tous ses occupants.  
Ophélia, qui un peu plus tôt était absorbée dans sa lecture, admirait maintenant la pluie incessante de braises. Elle soupira. C'était un spectacle splendide.

« C'est merveilleux » lâcha-t-elle à demi-voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait le crépuscule enflammer la neige tombante mais chaque année elle se laissait à nouveau charmer; cette pluie de bluettes dansantes était comme une averse d’étoiles filantes de l’hiver, un spectacle toujours identique et éminemment différent, dont jamais elle ne se lassait. C’était toujours la joie d’une première fois qui emplissait son coeur.

« C'est toi qu'es merveilleuse » grommela Soleil, à moitié endormie et les paupières entr'ouvertes.

Ophélia se retourna et sourit. Elle pouvait deviner ses iris mordorés encore ensommeillés au travers des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage. Du bout des doigts elle caressa sa peau et l’espoir d’un frisson de bonheur, remonta le long de sa joue et jusqu’à leur premier baiser, effleura ses paupières et l’éclat, la lumière, la lueur qui, de jour comme de nuit, jetait sur son monde, son corps, son coeur une douce et flamboyante clarté, comme une ombre se chargeant des reflets de l’or et des murmures des braises. Là reposait, parmi ses mouvements exquis, son immense tendresse, son sourire enivrant; son coeur, l’étoile pâle qui occupait chaque pensée et chaque rêve et chaque souffle d’Ophélia. Soleil essaya de se relever mais ne monta pas bien haut, et se laissa retomber sur le livre. Elle respirait doucement et, Ophélia le voyait, faisait bien des efforts pour ne pas se rendormir.

« Tu sais Soleil, on pourra continuer à le lire demain. »

Soleil émit un semblant de grognement et parvint à déplacer sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur les genoux d'Ophélia. De là, elle pouvait la regarder dans les yeux et, alors qu'elle s'endormait à nouveau, elle marmonna:

« Désolée 'phélia...»

Sans un bruit elle céda enfin au sommeil, tandis que dehors le soleil finissait enfin sa longue course et que les flocons s'ébrouaient, tombant plus librement à mesure que la couche lumineuse qui les enveloppait se désagrégeait et s'oubliait dans la nuit.  
Ophélia resta un moment à contempler la lente disparition de la couche de lumière sur chacun des flocons en caressant les cheveux et la joue de Soleil. Le sommeil la prenait elle aussi et ses yeux fatiguaient à chaque seconde qu'elle passait à effleurer cette peau encore chaude, envoyant un frisson qui parcourait le long de son bras et rejoignait, tout en douceur, son coeur.  
Enfin, avant de s'endormir, elle entrelaça machinalement ses doigts et ceux de Soleil et vint embrasser son front du bout des lèvres. Puis elle aussi s'endormit, et leurs mains unies reposaient paisiblement sur la couverture en cuir du livre.

Le silence, sans se presser, vint peu à peu se déposer sur la bibliothèque. Il reprit la place qui lui était due et clignota comme une luciole, au rythme des respirations mêlées de Soleil et Ophélia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Je profite de ce que je publie ce petit Sophélia pour dire que je m'occuperai probablement d'en mettre d'autres en ligne bientôt, pas mal de prompts que j'ai envie d'écrire et surtout quelque uns qui sont déjà écrits mais que je n'ai juste pas mis en ligne.  
Anyway, j'espère que ça vous a plu <3


End file.
